Recovery
by raging-fire1075
Summary: Antonio gets a call and discovers his lover has been in a car accident. With Lovino not being able to move his legs, they are reminded of the passionately sweet dances they'd share together. They are given an opportunity to get Lovino's legs back. Will the surgery be a success? This will probably suck and there is a probability for a sequel. One-shot for now.


**This is a very short story. Please mind any mistakes and keep me aware of them. I always forget what I'm going to say in these Author's notes so I'll keep this short. This is a fan based story. I do not own Hetalia, If I did I would've put gay EVERYWHERE. Trust me. All rights to Hetalia goes to Hidekazu Himaruya. Hopefully I spelled that correctly. I'm pretty new to this site so I don't know what to put for the warnings, but I guess I'll try something.**

 **Warnings: Complete and utter bullshit, bad writing. (I tried guys ;-;)**

Recovery

The phone rang loudly throughout the small apartment waking Antonio from his once sound siesta on the couch. He picks up the phone and lazily speaks into it, "Hola?".

"Hello, is this Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo?" the other side of the line said in a professional voice.

"Yes, this is him," replied Antonio, his Spanish accent lined with worry and confusion.

"I'm very sorry to inform you that Lovino Vargas has been in a terrible car accident and is being transported to the hospital as we speak," the voice said

Antonio's eyes widened, his pulse sped up, and a hand made it's way over his mouth. "What hospital?"

The rest was a blur to him as he quickly got into his car and sped off, not caring if he were to be pulled over. He needed to see him immediately. This couldn't be happening, not to _his_ Lovino, not to him.

Once, he arrived to the hospital he remembered seeing his bloodied lover being rushed to the Emergency Room. He was at his side instantly but was then separated by the doctors holding him back, so they could perform what was needed to keep him alive. Antonio refused to leave and sat in the waiting room for six hours, while the surgery was being done. Once, the doctor had told him he could see Lovino, he sprinted to the room. He took no mind in anything but knowing that his love was okay and he could see him again.

Lovino lay in the hospital bed, eyes blissfully shut. His arm was connected to multiple machines. He breathed softly as he slept, unaware of his condition. Antonio was at his side in no time and gently held his hand. He thanked god for allowing Lovino to live. Soon, Antonio fell asleep, not used to staying up this late.

By the time he woke up, two beautiful golden-green eyes stared back at him. Lovino gave him a small, strained smile and gently squeezed his hand. Antonio stared back and spent no time peppering his lover's faces with kisses. "I'm glad you're okay.." the latter spoke softly.

Lovino moved to sit up, but his eyes quickly widened as they wouldn't move. "A-Antonio," he said, voice shaky.

Antonio looked at him with worried eyes, "what's wrong, amor?" he asked.

"they won't move…"

It has been eleven months since Lovino found out he wouldn't be able to walk anymore. It's been seven years since Antonio thought he'd lose Lovino forever. So far, they've made some improvements on making a wheelchair part of Lovino's everyday life, but it's really hard for Lovino. He doesn't understand why this happened to him.

As much as he hates to admit it, he misses dancing with Antonio. He misses the light caress of the hand on his waist as he stared into shining, emerald eyes. He missed every loving step he took with the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Sadly, it's all over now. The spark of their bodies pressed against each other was gone.

Maybe if he tried hard enough, he'd be able to walk again….

After Antonio left to take a shower, Lovino wheeled himself to the living room and took a deep breath. _I can do this,_ he thought to himself. He doesn't know how long he's been staring at the floor, but he hears the water turn off. _Quickly,_ he thinks as he shakily lifts himself off his wheelchair. He quickly moved his hand to the top of the coffee table to hold up his weight. He slowly and shakily starts to get up. The bathroom door opens and at that moment. Lovino crashes to the floor.

He let out a shaky sob. He didn't care about the pain in the shoulder and back, he really _won't_ be able to walk again. He heard footsteps and felt strong arms around him as he sobbed into a bare chest. His cries became louder as the realization struck him. Antonio stroked his hair as Lovino let it all out.

"I'm so sorry, Cariño…" he whispered.

Antonio, once again, sat in the waiting room anxiously. After many years of struggling to help regain Lovino's ability to walk, the doctors called and explained to him about a surgery that could possibly give back Lovino's useless legs.

The surgery was being performed at the moment and Antonio was nerve racked. Oh, how much he hoped for Lovino to be able to move his legs again. How much he wanted to dance with him again and take those long walks in the park and hold his hand, side by side. He managed to fall asleep again, remembering times when Lovino would wrap his arms around his neck and never break eye contact with him. Their steps timed together as moderately paced music played in the background. Their foreheads pressed together a if they shared every thought. A small smile on Lovino's face and a large grin on Antonio's.

A small tear slipped past Antonio's shut eyelids. The doctor patted him on the shoulder and Antonio opened them, his sweet memory fading into a suspenseful reality.

"The surgery was a success."

 **I guess this story really isn't about recovery, but it's the word that kept popping into my head as I wrote this. I do not plan to continue this. Why would you want me to. I do happen to change my mind a lot so I might consider it later, Hopefully I write better stories in the future. I bid you all farewell and goodnight.**


End file.
